My Angel
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Songfic Harry died, and his angels haunts Hermione as she tries to forget everything about him. HHr


A songfic to the best song, Angels! I was actually listening to the song while writing this! And I've seen many fanfics on Harry dying, and I thought to give it a try. Song belongs to Within Temtation. Characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

* * *

My Angel

It was a gray and gloomy day at London Cemetery for some people, a group of people stood as a coffin was being lowered into the ground, the group wore all black, one person in the group, a girl with long wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes just watched the coffin as if it was nothing.

The people around her cried, Hermione Granger ignored all the cries around her, Virginia Weasley cried the most, Ron Weasley sobbed a bit. It was the funeral of Harry Potter, the only person Hermione cared about. But Hermione looked like she wanted to forget about him.

She could remember all the years they'd spent together as if they were yesterday. His voice, his touch, even though Hermione tried to rid of them, they remained there. She just couldn't forget him, no matter how hard she tried; he remained there as if he was a part of her. Hermione tried the hardest to forget his death three days before.

Three days ago, Hermione witnessed a duel between Harry and his long time enemy, Voldemort. Harry had promised Hermione he would protect her, both he and Voldemort cast the killing curse at each other, and they both died. When the world heard what happened, they cheered and wept, because the Dark Lord was destroyed and their savior, who just turned eighteen, had died. Harry was going to ask Hermione to marry him

Everyone left after the coffin was buried, everyone but Hermione, she stared at the tombstone, which said:

Harry Potter

July 31st, 1980-August 1st, 1998

Savior of the Wizarding World

Beloved son and friend

We'll always remember you

Hermione didn't notice a tear run down her cheek; she swore she could see Harry dressed in a white robe with white wings in front of her, a small smile on his face, his emerald green eyes shone with happiness.

_Sparkling Angel I believed_

_You are my savior in my time of need_

"Harry……" Hermione stared at him, this angel who was once her best friend and the person she loved.

During their last year, Hermione and Harry were dating, but something kept telling Hermione to stay away from Harry. But she didn't hear it; she was too blinded by her faith for him to do hear it.

_Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear_

Hermione only watched Harry joined his parents in the sky, and sighed. Now Harry can finally be with his parents, she turned and walked to her apartment. As she turned the key in the lock, she thought about Harry and his parents.

_I see the angels; I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

She still remembered the smile which Harry wore that satisfied himself before the duel with Voldemort. He always wore that smile to satisfy himself about something, and around her. Even if it meant dying to protect her.

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right form the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wish that they turn into real_

When he was still alive, Harry had a surprise for Hermione each month. He took her to places that wouldn't on a map, gave her treasure to the wizards. The things he gave her made her think it was all a dream.

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

Hermione clutched a fist as she remembered the promise Harry made to her, he'd said he would always protect her, no matter what. But she got hurt by Draco Malfoy, and Harry was running toward Voldemort.

_Sparkling Angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me_

She knew Harry's feelings for her, but his intentions for the others she didn't know. She only knew he wanted to get revenge for the murder of his parents seventeen years ago.

_Fallen Angel, tell me why_

_What is the reason, the thorn in you eye?_

She realized the term Fallen Angel suited him, when she saw him in the cemetery, she only saw black wings on him instead of white. She got up and walked to a room, tears streaming down her face.

Hermione entered a spare room in her apartment, the only things in there was a drawer and a large bed. She walked to the drawer and looked down at the top, not thinking, and grabbed something.

_I see the angels; I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

Even though Hermione realized what she grabbed was a gun, she didn't care, pointing it at her head, her finger on the trigger, Hermione looked ready to kill herself. But before she pulled the trigger, a voice stopped her. "Hermione, don't kill yourself……"

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

She turned around and saw Harry standing there, his wings folded. Slowly, he walked toward her, putting his hand on hers, lowering the gun. Hermione stared into his emerald green eyes, as Harry leaned forward and kissed her, the gun fell out of her hand.

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they turned into real_

Remembering the things he gave her, the places he showed her, Hermione pulled the angel away. Tears ran down her cheeks as she realized Harry broke his promise to protect her and it was just a lie. All he cared about was beating Voldemort.

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

"Hermione, if I lived, we could have been together forever," he said.

"We've reached the end, Harry!" Hermione shouted.

_Could have been forever_

_But we have reached the end_

Hermione knew she couldn't love Harry anymore; she grabbed the gun and pointed it at Harry. She remembered Harry told her during their sixth year, the world failed to realize he was going to sacrifice himself to save it.

_This world may have failed you_

_It doesn't give the reason why_

_You could have chosen a different path in life_

If only Harry chose a different path to really prove he'd love her, maybe he could have lived and they would be together.

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they turned into real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

Hermione dropped her gun and fell to her knees; her tears fell to the ground. Harry unfolded his wings and wrapped them around him, and he disappeared. When she looked up and saw he was gone, Hermione stood up and heard his voice.

'_Wait a few years before dying. Then I won't stop you.'_

Smiling, Hermione picked the gun and put it in her pocket. A few years later, Hermione became 'Hermione Granger the Dark Slayer', because she killed the rest of the dark wizards and witches who were with Voldemort with only a gun, and she always wore black. When she was asked about why she became the Dark Slayer, she said because of a certain angel.

* * *

Tell me, should I do a fic on Hermione as the Dark Slayer? R&R! 


End file.
